


The Phone Call

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris gets drunk and calls Sebastian...





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading and the comments and kudos! So glad people are enjoying it. :)
> 
> This feels like a short one but its leading somewhere... I hope!

Chris woke on the couch of his LA home. A cold tongue lapped at his face and the weight of two paws bruising at his chest.

“Wakey, wakey sunshine.”

Chris groaned at the cheerful tone of voice from his brother Scott but welcomed the kisses from Dodger.

“You look rough, what have you been doing?” Scott asked looking round the room.

Chris pushed up off the couch and tried to steady himself, but he was still drunk. “I… god I’m going to be sick.” He made a quick exit to the bathroom.

He managed to ward off the nausea and splashed cold water on his face. He did look rough; his eyes were blood shot but not just from the drinking. He had dark circles below them and a crease from the couch cushion down his face. There was a ringing in his head and his mouth was dry. He opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a couple of pain killers, when he closed it again and he noticed the red sponge toy on the counter. The memory of the night before flooded back.

“Fuck.” Chris went back through to the lounge and searched round the couch; he couldn’t see his phone anywhere. “Scott will you ring my phone!”

“What, why?”

“Just ring my phone!” Chris got on his knees and searched under the couch and the coffee table.

“It’s just going straight to answer phone.” Scott said.

Chris patted himself down, no phone, “Fuck.” He saw the mess of half eaten food on the table and went to the kitchen, under a pile of rubbish he found his phone, the battery was dead. He grabbed it and stuck it on charge. The wait for the welcome screen to load was torture, he tapped impatiently on the counter.

“Chris what is all this stuff?” Scott asked.

Chris went through to the lounge and looked at the box of stuff all over the dining table. Chris held his head in his hands, “Me fucking up again, that’s what.”

\--

Everything had come to a head in New York when Jenny confronted Chris about Sebastian. It was as if a weight had been lifted, it was over between him and Jenny and despite a few angry calls after she had left the hotel she hadn’t been in contact. He knew their paths were bound to cross, she would have to come back to the house and collect her things and then maybe they could talk. He wasn’t sure what she would or wouldn’t tell anyone, but he really didn’t care anymore. All he cared about was Sebastian.

After Jenny had left, he knew he needed to speak to Sebastian, he knew he couldn’t leave him without an explanation, he wasn’t sure if Sebastian would give him the opportunity to talk but at the very least, he needed to apologise.

Chris went out into the cold night and got a taxi, down to Sebastian’s apartment. Once there he found himself regretting not calling or at least messaging first. He stood outside trying to calm his racing heart, when he heard his name.

“Chris?” Chris turned at the voice, it was Dan and a couple friends Chris recognised. Dan turned to them and told them he’d catch them up before approaching him.

Chris cursed under his breath; this was obviously a bad idea. “Hey.” He said as Dan stopped before him. He wouldn’t say it was a warm welcome and Chris couldn’t blame him after the last time they had seen each other.

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked.

“I came to speak to Sebastian.” Chris motioned to the building.

Dan sighed, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea Chris.”

Chris was surprised, he wasn’t really expecting Dan to even comment on the fact he was there. “No?”

“Look, Seb told me… everything.” Dan said softly.

Chris dropped his head, suddenly ashamed and embarrassed that someone else knew what an idiot he had been. “Right.” Chris nodded his head.

“I guess you don’t need me to tell you, but Sebastian is really cut up about it all.”

“Yeah so am I, that’s why I’m here, I owe him an apology.” Chris said as calmly as he could.

“You know your girlfriend came by today.” Dan stated.

Chris felt his composure drop, “I didn’t know she was going to do that. If I had known…” Chris trailed off, he knew it should never had got that far. He should have been the one to tell her and not let her go to Sebastian for answers.

“I don’t want to see him getting anymore hurt Chris.” Dan said as firmly as he could.

Chris could feel the frustration building within him, he just wanted to talk to Sebastian, but he knew where Dan was coming from. He was trying to protect him; it was the job Chris had thought should have been his role.

“Jenny and I are over, we’re finished, she knows everything, I just wanted him to know that and to say sorry, for everything.” Chris explained

Dan shook his head, “Chris, I just think you should leave it, for now at least.”

Chris buried his hands deep in his pockets, “I just wanted to tell him in person, I owe him that, I don’t want to do this over the phone… I need to see him.” He went to move around Dan.

Dan took a step forward and held up his hands stopping him, “Please Chris, not tonight.”

Chris looked up to the apartment front. Maybe Dan was right, with people at his home he didn’t want to make a scene but the thought of walking away when he knew he was so close was unbearable. “Can you let him know I was here at least? If he wants to talk, I’ll be here till tomorrow.”

Dan nodded, he knew fine well that if he went upstairs and told Sebastian Chris was outside his apartment he would be right down to see him but he had only just got Sebastian to get out the house for the first time today and had finally agreed to see other friends in an effort to get over Chris and the whole situation. He wasn’t sure what was going to be the best in the long run, but he nodded, “Sure I can tell him.”

Chris hadn’t slept, he paced and paced, checking his phone constantly. The night had turned into day and still there was nothing from Sebastian. If he had decided not to talk to him Chris knew he should respect that, but he felt he was letting it all slip through his fingers.

A knock at his hotel room door brought Chris out of a semi stupor. Megan came into the room and didn’t say much she was picking things up and putting them in bags.

“Chris?” Her voice was gentle, her hand rubbed the back of his neck, “We have to get going.”

Chris looked up at her, “I need to speak to him Meg.”

“If he hasn’t been in touch, I don’t think he’s going to be, not today anyway.” She said with a sigh. “Maybe you need to let the dust settle, give him time to calm down and then maybe try again.” She held on to him as he looped his arms round her waist and let go of the tears he had been fighting.

Chris had dumped his bag down on the floor in the hall of his LA home. Despite only being away for a few days the atmosphere had changed. Everything had changed, he had changed. The house was stuffy and warm, he flipped through the envelopes and dumped them on the hall table. He kicked his shoes off and went through the house opening the windows. He was meant to be picking up Dodger from Scott’s apartment, but due to the lack of sleep he decided to freshen up, he knew if he lay down, he might never get back up again.

Chris pulled his toiletry bag from his suitcase and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled out his toothbrush as he did a red soft sponge toy sprang out and landed on the floor. Chris picked it up and a smile spread across his face at the memory.

**

It was still early but Chris was exhausted, a day of filming fight scenes in the Atlanta heat was enough to end him. Chris had been keen to get away from set as soon as he could, Sebastian had arrived at the house Chris was renting in Atlanta the night before and was not due on set that day and it had taken all of Chris’ willpower to leave him on his own in bed that morning.

Chris was surprised to find the house quiet when he arrived back; he wasn’t sure if Sebastian had gone out but when he looked round, he found him lying on the couch. He was sprawled out, a book clutched to his chest and his baseball cap peaked up. His mouth was open slightly and his eyelids fluttered as a soft snore disrupted the quiet. Chris just smiled and watch him letting his finger run over the rough bread on Sebastian’s cheek. He wanted to let him sleep but his lips were so inviting.

Straddling his legs, a knee either side of him, Chris lent forward and pulled Sebastian’s cap off and brushed his lips on Sebastian’s forehead, then his nose before capturing his lips. As Chris pulled back, he felt Sebastian follow him till they broke apart, and Sebastian’s eyes opened.

“Hey,” Sebastian said giving him a sleepy grin.

“Hi sleeping beauty.” Chris kissed him again but pressed his whole body down on Sebastian’s.

Sebastian groaned at the friction of their bodies from their breads to the hard material of Chris’ jeans against his legs. He could feel himself getting hard, his hands already under Chris’ shirt.

“I have to go shower,” Chris said between kisses.

“I can help with that.” Sebastian said hungrily.

His hand travelled down under the waist band of Chris’ underwear he squeezed at the firm muscle, a finger tracing up the crevasse of his cheeks. Chris moaned and wiggled pushing back against Sebastian’s hand.

“God Seb, I need you.” Chris panted. All the teasing and sexting Sebastian had been doing all day finally getting to him. “I need to shower though, I stink.”

“You do.” Sebastian said with a laugh. He looked at Chris, his longer hair falling over his face and the beard made him like a teddy bear. “This look does something for me that I can’t explain.” He said.

“Really?” Chris said pushing the hair from his face.

“Yeah.” Sebastian grabbed Chris by the front if his shirt and licked his tongue over Chris’ lips.

Chris moaned and pulled back, “I’m going now… I’m be right back.”

Sebastian let him go with a sigh, he watched as Chris stumbled and tripped as he started undressing on his way to the shower. Sebastian got up and slowly followed in his direction, he heard the shower coming on and the whistle he had become used to hearing from Chris in the shower, it changed to a hum before Chris got into the full swing and sang “Kiss the Girl” from the little mermaid. He smiled and opened the bathroom door.

Chris stood under the hot water, his body ached, and his cock ached harder, desperate to get back to Sebastian. When he turned to get shower gel from the shelf, he saw the little red sponge lobster, just like the one from the Little Mermaid. Attached was a small tag, Chris pulled at it and read it.

_Chris, so you can always have a Sebastian with you wherever you go. S xx_

Chris couldn’t stop the smile and laugh, he jumped as is heard the tap on the glass and the sliding of the shower door as it opened.

“You’ve stopped singing, you ok?” Sebastian asked.

Chris pulled him into the shower, not caring about the fact Sebastian was still fully clothed and closed the door. “Thank you for my gift.”

He could see Sebastian blush. “You’re welcome.”

“I want you with me all the time Seb.” He wrapped his arms round him and kissed him deeply, Sebastian clung onto him, his fingers combing through his wet hair and while he was pressed into the shower wall with the water beating down on them.

**

Chris breathed heavily at the memory, he squeezed at the sponge toy, it had gone with him everywhere from the day Sebastian had given it to him. He placed it on the counter and smiled sadly. He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror, he took his clothes off and got in the shower.

Sitting on the end of the bed, Chris contemplated going out and getting Dodger from Scott’s even though Scott had offered to drop him off in the morning. The thought of being alone in the house was not a nice one but he decided a strong drink might help. Opening his drawer, he took out his underwear and fished for a t-shirt. In his wardrobe he pulled on a jumper and sweats, he looked up at box on the shelf and took it down. He toyed with it not sure if he could open it. He took it though to the lounge with him and dumped it on the table and went to get himself a drink.

After a couple of drinks while eyeing the box from across the room, Chris finally opened it and pulled out a grey t-shirt. Chris held it to his face and sighed, tears stung at his eyes. He wandered if Sebastian knew what had happened to it. With a few more drinks in him he decided it would be good idea to tell him.

“I stole your t-shirt by the way…” He announced as the call went to answer phone and he was too drunk to hang up, it had taken him all this time to pick up the phone in the first place. In his drunkenness this call all made sense.

“I took it… I took it after the first time you fucked me.” Chris slurred into his phone. He took another swig of bourbon and fell back on to the couch. “It still smells of you, you always smell so good.”

Chris looked up at the ceiling, if he closed his eyes the world spun, and he felt sick.

“I can remember every moment of that day… how you touched me, how your lips tasted on mine…” Chris ran the bottom edge of the glass against his lip.

***

Chris had called Sebastian, he was going back to LA from Boston, but he had managed to change his flight to leave from JFK. He would be at his apartment in a couple of hours

When Chris arrived at Sebastian’s apartment, they barely spoke, their lips too busy on each other biting and tasting. Their clothes had been scattered everywhere on the floor, Sebastian had pinned Chris to the bed and devoured him, swallowing him whole letting Chris pull at his hair as he fucked his mouth. The cry out that Chris had given as Sebastian’s fingers had fucked him nearly made Sebastian come alone. He had teased Chris and made him wait, not letting him release until Chris begged him to fuck him.

Sebastian had been surprised; Chris has never asked Sebastian to take him like that before. Sebastian kissed up his chest and took Chris’ face in his hands, trying to bring him back to reality.

“Chris,” Chris’ eyes were on his, looking deep into him, “You don’t have to do that if you…”

Chris had cut him off with a searing kiss, “I want you.” He said his word full of lust.

“I don’t want you to regret it.” Sebastian tried again.

“I trust you; I want to feel you.”

Chris could tell Sebastian was a bit nervous; he was worried Chris was caught up in the moment, so he took his time, caressing him and kissing him, talking to him. Sebastian applied more lube to his fingers stretching Chris and stroking himself. Chris had bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as the head of Sebastian’s cock pressed against him. Sebastian took Chris’ hand that was fisted in the bed sheet and pressed it to his lips.

“Look at me Chris, look at me baby.” Chris opened his eyes, “Relax.” They both let out a loud groan, Sebastian stilled waiting for Chris to breathe, knowing he’d be adjusting to the burn. Chris gave a nod and Sebastian let go of his hand and leaned over him and kissed him as he started giving small thrusts. He could feel Chris quivering.

“You ready baby?” Sebastian asked. He was trying to keep himself together, the tight heat engulfing him in that moment, and it was killing him.

“Yeah.” Chris whimpered.

Sebastian placed one hand on his hip and thrust in and filling Chris. The noise that came from Sebastian was filthy and Chris dug his fingers into Sebastian back and rocked his hips pulling his closer, as Chris had whimpered and pleaded, and Sebastian fucked him harder into the bed.

Chris was lost and out of control his body aching and desperate for everything Sebastian could give him. Sebastian slowed his thrusts, he ran his thumb over Chris’ lips bringing him back into the moment. Chris’ tongue licked at the pad of Seb’s thumb pulling it into his mouth, he sucked on it moaning as Sebastian snapped his hips against his.

“Fuuuck…” Sebastian moaned, pounding into Chris, he could feel himself close, he’d reached for Chris cock and with a gentle touch Chris came over his chest. He clenched round Sebastian’s cock and he was done, spilling into him.

He fell forward on this Chris shoulder, Chris pulled at him and kissed him up and down his neck.

“You ok?” Chris asked his own chest still heaving trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian nodded into his shoulder, “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m happy.” He whispered against his skin.

He didn’t want to let go but Sebastian had got up to get Chris a towel and then he came back he was wearing his boxers and a grey Rutgers college football t-shirt he had been wearing when he arrived.

“What is going on?” Chris asked, “Why the clothes?” Said pulling at the t-shirt.

Sebastian laughed, “It’s cold outside the bed.”

“Well come here and I’ll warm you.” Chris pulled the shirt off him and threw it on the ground.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Sebastian asked running his hand through Chris’ hair.

Chris nodded and rested his head against Sebastian’s chest he could hear Sebastian’s heart beat and it made him feel this overwhelming sense of happiness. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I know.” Sebastian said nuzzling his nose at the top of Chris’ head.

After they had showered Chris was in the kitchen and he could hear Sebastian murmuring to himself. “What’s wrong?” Chris called.

“Have you seen the t-shirt I had on earlier?” Sebastian shouted back.

“Ah no.” Chris called back.

While Sebastian had been in the shower, he had picked up the clothes strewn on the floor. He started folding the t-shirt but couldn’t stop himself from touching the soft material to his face, Sebastian’s scent filled his senses. He checked to see that the bathroom door was still shut and tucked it in his bag.

***

Chris sighed into the phone, “You made me feel safe.”

Chris sat up, there was a diming in his vision as he tried to steady himself. “It wasn’t all about sex Seb.”

***

Sebastian stood at the sink of his kitchen; his mind somewhere else as rinsed soapy bubbles off the pan he’s used to make breakfast. He hadn’t heard Chris come up behind him and when Chris touched his hip he dropped the pan with a clatter into the sink, bubbles flew and water went sloshing out the sink and down the front of Sebastian’s t-shirt and shorts.

“Fuck.” Sebastian stepped back and looked at the mess. “Jesus you gave me a fright.” He turned to Chris and couldn’t help but laugh as he wiped bubbles from his face. Chris looped a finger round the cord of Sebastian’s headphones and tugged them from his ears.

“Didn’t hear me coming huh?” Chris asked.

“Sorry, lost in the moment.” He said wiping a few stray bubbles from Chris’ beard.

Chris pulled at the damp material against Sebastian’s chest, “Looks like you are going to lose the t-shirt.”

“That was your plan all along wasn’t it?” He said taking the t-shirt off over his head.

Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I’m just going to say it, washing the dishes naked might be the best option from now on.”

“Really?” Sebastian said letting Chris kiss him.

“What it that?” Chris said hearing the tinny noise from the headphones.

Sebastian placed one bud of his headphones to Chris’ ear and the put the other back into his own. “It’s just a mix of chill out music.”

Chris looked at Sebastian unsure, “What else you got?”

“Shut up and listen.” Sebastian laced his arms round Chris waist.

“Nope!” Chris said grabbing the end of the headphones cord till he came to the phone in Sebastian’s pocket. “Enough of this dishwashing music, lets listen to some proper music.”

Sebastian let him go and tutted, “I need a shirt.” He let the headphones drop and left Chris to sift through his playlists. When he had a dry t-shirt on, he found Chris on the couch, lying back with the one headphone bud in his ear. “Do you want the speakers on?”

“No, come here,” Chris pulled Sebastian, so he lay half on top of him, tucked in against the cushions. “Here.” He gave Sebastian the other headphone.

They lay like that and lost track of time, listening to old tunes that had been part of their growing up. Chris killing himself laughing at Sebastian rapping to hip-hop and swooning to classics.

It was moments like this Chris found himself thinking back to when they were apart, he wanted to capture it and while he might have a candid picture of few of Sebastian it was nothing was like the real thing.

Chris studied Sebastian as he scrolled though his playlist. The sharp angle of his jaw, the light spread of stubble that contrasted with the soft smooth skin from the day before. His lips rich pink as he swept his tongue over them. Chris felt his pulse race at the way Sebastian’s teeth pulled at his lip as he looked at his phone with a slight look of confusion.

Chris sighed and ran his fingers along the defined shape of Sebastian’s arm to his strong hands and elegant fingers that gave the most delicate of touches. The weight of Sebastian pressed against him, solid and secure, warmed him. Chris flexed his toes and tickled at the sole of Sebastian’s bare foot, Sebastian just wrapped his leg over his and absently pressed a kiss to Chris’ shoulder, it all felt so natural.

Chris’ gaze travelled the length of Sebastian until they locked on his eyes, in this light they were chilling blue, Chris wished he could see the world though those eyes sometimes. Sebastian was the sweetest person he knew but he was not to be misunderstood. For what he had gone through in his life he always put others first and he didn’t judge anyone off the bat, he gave everyone the time of day and tried to fully understand who they were. Chris envied that about him but most of all he felt truly overwhelmed that Sebastian had given him anytime or any of his affection, it was more then Chris could ever have hoped for.

“I love… this.” Chris heard the words rolling of his tongue and the beautiful look Sebastian gave him he knew he really did, he loved it all.

***

“My mom asked after you the other day.” Chris sighed, “Apparently I talk about you A LOT.”

Chris poured another drink, “I think she knows… not that anyone has told her, but I think its mother’s intuition.” He began laughing.

“Do you remember that time, oh my god, my family was on set…” Chris hiccupped, “Miles found that fucking spider in my trailer?”

***

“Ahh.. don’t do that… don’t do that!” Chris pulled his youngest nephew out the door of his trailer and planted him down on bench outside where everyone was chatting. His sisters and mother had brought the kids up to see him on set. With most of the cast there over the course of the week his eldest nephew wanted to get to meet everyone.

Chris had looked over to his mother who was chatting happily to Sebastian at the lunch table, Chris had waved frantically to get their attention. When Sebastian took notice, he excused himself and made his way over to Chris, his face an obvious state of panic.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, his brow knitted.

“Miles has found a beast of a spider in there.” He said shuddering.

“And?” Sebastian asked.

“Seb,” He whined, “It’s THAT big!” He splayed his fingers out nearly covering the size of Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian smirked, “Chris you are dressed as fucking Captain America, you can’t freak out over a spider.”

“I know,” He whispered. “But please.” Chris pouted, “Please go get it out. My sister hates it if I show the kids, I’m freaked out by them, she thinks they will end up scared of them too.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, he was loved watching Chris all wound up over something so small.

“Uncle Chris?!” They both looked to the trailer, “Miles is poking at the spider again.” Came a sing song voice.

“Miles!” Chris shouted.

Sebastian, grabbed Chris’ arm and winked, “Calm down, I’ll get it.”

Sebastian entered the trailer and crouched down next to Miles, “Don’t hurt it buddy, he’s scared of you.”

“He scares uncle Chris.” Miles said in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh, so are you trying to protect Chris?” Sebastian asked

Miles nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well we can do that but without hurting it.” Sebastian suggested.

“Can I keep it?” Miles looked bright eyed at Sebastian. Sebastian could see Chris shaking his head and striking his finger across his throat, wanting it dead.

Sebastian shook his head, “It might be better outside, he’s probably just got lost on the way home.”

“I guess.” Miles said disappointedly.

“Tell you what, how about you get me a plastic cup from the table outside? Then we can find somewhere where outside where it won’t get hurt.” Sebastian said with a gentle smile.

“Okay.” Miles nodded and dashed outside.

Chris stayed by the door, “Kill it,” he said in a hushed voice, “Just kill it before he gets back.”

Sebastian laughed, “No! You should teach kids to be kind to all things.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Just because you are freaked out by their eight legs and, eight eyes and…”

“Ok! Jesus!” Chris ran his hands over his itching body. “Just remember you said that when I let our kids bring home a pet snake!”

“Hey uncle Chris, Sebastian said, we’ll find a new home for your spider.” Miles said stomping in to the trailer.

“Ok buddy,” Chris said ruffling his hair as he passed.

Miles knelt back down next to Sebastian, but Sebastian was too busy looking at Chris.

“What?” Chris asked with a confused look.

Sebastian just smiled and shook his head and turned his attention back to Miles.

Once they had got the spider a new home, they joined everyone back at the lunch table. Chris came over and sat beside Sebastian and rubbed his lower back gently, Sebastian gave him a sideways glance and acknowledged Chris’ appreciation.

When Sebastian had been sure no one was paying them any attention he said to Chris, “I’m not scared of snakes.”

Chris frowned as he chewed on some bread, “Really? Not even the ones that can squeeze you to death and swallow you whole?” He said in disbelief.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head and Chris could see him thinking. “What about a cat?” He looked at Chris watching for a reaction. “Would they be allowed a cat?”

Chris sighed, “I don’t know how Dodger would feel about it.” He could see Sebastian purse his lips. “Okay but it would need to be a rescue cat… we could call it Stanley.”

Sebastian smirked, “Stanley?”

“Yeah Stan Lee Stan.”

Sebastian had thrown his head back laughing, Chris felt his whole body glow when he made Sebastian laugh and he couldn’t keep the stupid grin from his own face.

***

Chris was still laughing, “You know the iron…inro…irono glee… you know they funny thing is,” Chris said stumbling over his words drunkenly. “I had a dream that night I was being squeezed to death by a snake… thinkin’ bout it, it was probably you cuddling me as I slept.” Chris hummed at the thought.

“I know you think I didn’t mean it.” Chris said a sad tone in his voice. “I did though, kids…” Chris sighed. He could feel the lump in his throat. “I thought about it all the time.” His voice disappeared into a whisper. “I know you were worried about it; you know how much I want kids and anytime I spoke about having them you clamed up.”

Chris wiped the tears from his cheeks and cleared his throat. “I know you’ll make a great dad.”

Chris felt an anger burn in his chest, “That’s not why I stayed with Jenny Seb. All these things I wanted, I wanted them with you.” He felt at a loss as to how to explain the reason why he had stayed with her. “I wish I had ignored Dan, I wish I had just come and spoke to you. Look at me now drunk and talking to a fucking answer phone.”

 “There was an _us_ Seb. You said there wasn’t but there was.”

 **

As the seatbelt sign went off after landing Sebastian pulled out his phone and turned it on. The trip to LA was impromptu, a much-needed break from New York. He had reasoned that it gave him time to research his next role and a chance to meet with friends that knew nothing about what had happened recently.

As he pulled down his luggage his phone buzzed, voicemail, he put the phone back in his pocket and it buzzed again, he checked it and it buzzed again. He stared at it for a moment, thoughts running through his head, had he missed something, a meeting? Was he meant to be somewhere? He had told his mother where he was going, was there an emergency?

As soon as he was into the airport terminal, he stuck his headphones in and called his voicemail there were nearly a dozen messages, with apprehension he started to listen.

_“Aaah fuck… *rustling*…Hey Seb, it’s me Chris… I, I wasn’t expecting the answer phone. I hope… fuck sorry… *clearing throat*… maybe this will be easier on the answer phone, I guess you don’t have to listen… I hope you listen. I came by when I was in New York, after I found out Jenny had been to see you… after you sent me that message… I should have messaged back I’m sorry… Look I came by and Dan said it wasn’t a good idea, so I asked him to let you know I was there. I guess you didn’t want to talk…”_

Sebastian let out a breath he had been holding from the minute he heard Chris’ voice, it had been so long since he had spoken to him, they had gone from talking everyday to nothing since he walked out of his apartment nearly three weeks ago. He had expected Chris to at least acknowledge the fact that Jenny had come to his apartment but he nothing, no message, no call and now this. He could tell he was drunk, Sebastian felt a sting, was he only worth a drunk phone call? Hearing him say that Dan was meant to have given him a message made only made him more angry, what message?

The voicemail came an abrupt end. Sebastian had several more if he wanted to listen, but he couldn’t do it in the middle of the airport. Instead he called Dan as he headed for baggage collection.

Dan answered first ring, “Hey…”

“You have a message for me?” Sebastian said accusingly.

“Ah… Do I?” Dan sounded unsure.

“Chris left me a message… something about you telling him it wasn’t a good idea? He came to see me?” Sebastian’s tone was cutting.

“Shit… he came to the apartment that night we all came up, I said it wasn’t good idea, we were all there, you were still upset…”

“You didn’t think to fucking tell me?” He said in a hushed tone into the phone trying to avoid drawing attention to himself.

“I was trying to stop him upsetting you more… I meant to tell you I swear but…”

“What did he say? What did he want?”

Sebastian heard Dan curse under his breath. “He said it was over between him and his girlfriend and he wanted to say sorry.” Dan listen for a reaction, but Sebastian was silent at the end of the line. “Seb, I swear I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn’t want to see you anymore hurt.”

“They split up?” Sebastian asked.

“That’s what he said.”

“Fuck.”

“Seb, think before you do anything, remember how much he hurt you.” Dan pleaded.

“You should have told me.”

“I know dude, I just… I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“That should be my decision to make.” Sebastian said then hung up.

Sebastian felt himself spinning in a circle, he didn’t know what to do. He grabbed his luggage and headed for a taxi and gave an address and put his headphones back in and dialled his voicemail.

_“I stole your t-shirt by the way…”_


End file.
